


Morning Star: Coda

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 coda, Angst, Coda, M/M, Malec, Morning Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Luke informs Magnus that they are ready to wake Jocelyn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star: Coda

‘I’m sorry.’

Magnus stopped in his tracks and turned around to give Alec a confused look. Alec’s head was bowed, his dark hair blending with the shadows in the corridor. He was still leaning against the wall, his body curling like he wanted to disappear.

‘For what?’ Magnus asked. He moved to stand besides Alec, leaning his shoulder against the wall. 

‘For saying all those things to you at your loft,’ Alec said in a low voice. ‘Before the wedding.’

Magnus was unexpectedly touched. He never imagined a Shadowhunter apologizing to him, being genuinely sorry for him about something they did or said. Not the way Alec said it. His fingers itched to touch Alec, to give him some sort of a comfort, a reassurance but he felt like it was too early.

‘It’s okay,’ he said instead. ‘You were angry and-’

‘It’s not okay, Magnus!’ Alec said. He looked at Magnus, the pain in his eyes was almost unbearable to Magnus. ‘I said those things though I didn’t mean them. I want you to know that I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that immortality isn’t all about having fun and flirting, I never even gave it a thought-’

‘I know,’ Magnus interrupted him. Now he did move, he let his hand cup Alec’s cheek, his thumb stroking Alec’s cheekbones watching Alec’s eye widen in wonder. ‘It’s okay, darling. You understanding that is more than enough for me. And right now it’s just you and me, and we have this,’ he gestured towards the air between them. ‘So let’s make every moment count.’

Alec closed his eyes and nodded. He leaned down to capture Magnus’s lips, his kisses were slow and sincere and filled with every fiber of love Alec could offer, and Magnus kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Magnus’s arms were around Alec’s neck and he was holding him close. Eventually he pulled away.

‘Don’t let her get to you Alec,’ Magnus breathed. ‘Not like she did to me.’

‘I won’t,’ Alec answered and his expression hardened, ‘And I won’t let her get to you either or to us.’ 

Maybe it was Alec’s determination that had impressed Magnus, maybe it was his honesty or the way he was so loyal to the people he loved, never caring for himself unless someone else cared for him. Maybe it was just those gorgeous blue eyes or that smile that lighted up his whole face that undid Magnus. Whatever it was, Magnus was glad it was Alec Lightwood.

Magnus smiled and pecked his lips. 

‘Let’s wake up a certain mother now, shall we?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is alecbluewood!


End file.
